Orthoses serve to support the movement of natural limbs or to stabilize the latter. For this purpose, support structures in the form of shells or rails are generally provided which are secured to the limbs. Except in the case of immobilization orthoses, joints are provided between the support devices in the area of the natural joints and permit relative movement. The movement can be limited in terms of its direction or in terms of its extent if this is deemed useful from the therapeutic point of view. In addition, the movement can be opposed by a resistance, or restoring forces can be applied such that a return to an initial position takes place or is at least facilitated.
DE 10 2010 014 334 A1 relates to an orthosis joint with two functional means for forming two limit stops. The functional means are designed as a cup spring arrangement and are arranged in spring channels. The spring channels are formed in the base body and act on a stirrup arranged pivotably on the base body. The pretensioning of the cup spring arrangement can be modified via an adjusting element that is screwed into the spring channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,718 relates to a knee orthosis joint via which the maximum attainable knee angle can be adjusted. A continuous channel is arranged in a base body, in which continuous channel two springs are arranged which engage on a pin of a pivot part mounted in an articulated manner on the base body. By modifying the pretensioning of the springs by way of two adjustment elements that can be screwed in, it is possible to adjust the maximum attainable knee angle both in the direction of flexion and also in the direction of extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,768 relates to an ankle orthosis for treatment of ankle fractures. A foot part is secured in an articulated manner on a below-knee rail. A base body is arranged on the below-knee rail, in which base body two metal pins are inserted that can be moved toward or away from projections on the foot part via adjustment screws. The extent of movement and the maximum attainable ankle angle can be adjusted via these metal pins.
A problem of the prosthesis joints known from the prior art is the fact that they are designed specifically for their respective intended use. It is not possible, or it is possible only with considerable effort, to individually tailor the orthosis joint and adapt it to the specific user and, if appropriate, to any progress that is made in therapy.